


The Hybrid And His Queen

by ria213



Category: The Mummy Returns (2001), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Summary: Nefertiti has lived a long life, she has done many things in her time but like all things, her time in Egypt has come to an end.  After some time, she had traveled some of Europe and somehow found her way to new lands. It was there that she met a man, a man whose name was Niklaus and the rest of his family.  What will her life be like with this man in it? How will the originals react to the fact that she is an immortal witch from long ago Egypt? Will klaus and Nefertiti admit they're feelings for each other or will Klaus's obsession with his curse push her away?
Relationships: Nefertiti/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Hybrid And His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> "another language" 
> 
> "-Egyptian language-"
> 
> "English"

Nefertiti has seen many things in her long life, so many horrors and so many moments of joy. She has been a mother to those in need and a sister to those lost in life, and friend to many. How could she not when she has lived so long? Nefertiti has come to the conclusion that there is no good or evil, only people doing what they feel is right. She has been both savior and killer, both a safe haven and hell. Her adventures had adventures and there was nothing like taking on the unknown.

Sighing, she looked up at the foreign sun. It's been twenty years since she left her home land of Egypt and oh how she missed the hot sun and dryness of the desert. She hadn't wanted to leave at first, but as time went on she found that she had very little choice in the matter. It was amazing she had been able to stay as long as she had, really, after three thousand and fifty-six years it was just time to move on. There was not a place in Egypt that she has not seen, not a place that she has not touched at least once. The people were starting to notice and already there were rumors about the immortal goddess traveling the desert planes.

Looking down from from the sun, she looked out over the ocean. She's seen the open ocean but never in all her long travels has she seen such vast quantities like this. The sight both scared and took her breath away, it was simply mesmerizing. Right now she was currently off the coast of Norway, though it took her twenty years to get there. There was simply so much to see and experience! So she took her sweet time traveling from place to place.

First she smuggled herself onto a boat to Greece, Nefertiti stayed there for two years learning the culture. Languages were easy, she simply learned them straight from their minds. Being telepathic as well as a witch and elemental really came in handy with that. Though she could have done without the empathic abilities. From there it was to Albania, she spent some time there as well before moving onto Romania. Then there was Hungary, Slovakia, Poland, Germany, Denmark, Sweden and finally Norway. In each place she spent a couple of years learning and experiencing everything she could despite her station and gender.

Thankfully her ability in the arts of illusion helped with that. As long as no one touched her no one could tell she wasn't really the man she portrayed herself as. And the times that that didn't work? Well lets just say she was glad she was immortal. Thanks to the curse that was placed on her so many years ago, even if she were to die she would not stay dead for long. Like the phoenix, her body will burn three hours after her death and from the ashes she would rise again. Though if someone were to burn her body earlier then she would just rise quicker.

Swaying along with the ship, Nefertiti started humming along with a chant she had heard from a priest of Montu. Closing her eyes, she let her powers surrender to the waters around her. Never before has she felt so connected to her surroundings, she could feel hundreds of fish beneath her very feet. The life surrounding her was simply staggering! Feeling the cold winds blowing through her hair she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_A ka dua_

_tuf ur biu_

_bi a'a chefu_

_dudu nur af an nuteru_

_(unity uttermost showed!_

_I adore the might of thy breath,_

_supreme and terrible god,_

_who makest the gods and death_

_to tremble before thee-_

_I, I adore thee!)_

Singing the verse over and over again, Nefertiti felt as if she could still hear the drums and flutes playing along with the priests. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked upon the ocean once more. She had no idea how long she would be on the boat, but she prayed to her gods for a swift journey. Turning her back to the ocean view, Nefertiti made her way down below deck. It was time for dinner after all.

**Four months later**

Waking up to a baby crying was never pleasant, but at least it was something that she could easily fix. Genim belonged to a polish couple who were traveling with her to this possible new land. During the months she's been with them she has grown affection for the little one. And since she was the only other female on bored, she has taken up helping with his care. Getting up, Nefertiti gracefully made her way over to basket currently housing him.

"- _Now now child, do not fret, everything is fine now_.-" She whispered in her native tongue, before humming a small chant under her breath in her native language. She could tell by how he kept going for her breast that he was hungry. Smiling slightly she quietly pulled down her shoulder strap. Even though she has never had a child of her own, her magic allowed her to lactate. It was a little taxing, it always is at first. But the outcome was exactly what she needed, so she didn't mind the strain.

Bringing the baby up to her breast she fed him his morning meal. She's always wanted a child of her own, but none of the men were her chosen one. She refused to have a child with someone her gods haven't picked for her. Though that's not to say she never had a child. She has taken in many a child in her long life, hence the nifty little spell. After about ten minutes the baby finally pulled away. Smiling softly she preceded to burb little Genim, once that was done she put him back into the basket.

"- _There, isn't that better little one?-"_ She said while lightly tickling his stomach. Giggling softly as the baby smiled and reached for her hands in jest. "- _I wonder where your mother is, usually shes up by now.-_ " Straightening up, Nefertiti walked over to the hammock that belonged to .

" _Stefania, Stefania it's time for the morning meal. Stefania?_ " Reaching out she rolled her off her side only to stagger back in surprise. The woman's eyes were glazed over in terror as her mouth was open as if to scream. But it was her throat that caught her attention, for it was slashed wide open. Her blood still running lazily down her neck. Quickly glancing over to the husband, Nefertiti noticed that he wasn't there.

cautiously, Nefertiti took out her twin daggers and took her stance by the baby. She didn't know if it was Antoni who did this or someone else. All she knew was that there was a defenseless baby with no one to take care of it. Closing her eyes, she pushed some magic to her ears. Heightening her hearing to an extraordinary degree. Yet all she heard was the rocking of the ship, and the deep breaths of those sleeping in the room.

After a couple of minutes, Nefertiti finally heard something. It sounded like a low curse, darting her head towards the sound, she twirled her daggers and loosened her stance.

" _Stupid bitch, couldn't even do anything right! Who is she to deny me what I want! She belongs to me!_ " He muttered in polish, by the sound of his voice she could tell he was intoxicated by something. Narrowing her gaze as the man came into view, she couldn't help but sneer when she saw the blood on his hands. " _What the fuck do you want bitch? You gonna try and argue with your betters too?_ "

Glaring at him, she had to fight against tightening her grip on her weapons. " _I see no better, all I see is a man so pathetic that he killed his wife in a fit of a bruised ego."_ She replied, smirking as he tried to straighten up. The man couldn't intimidate her even should he have a weapon. He was nothing to her might.

" _You'll die for that you little bitch!"_ He shouted, causing some of the other people in the steerage to wake up. People gasping as he charged down the aisle towards her. Grasping her weapons firmly, she stayed her hand till he was just upon her before stabbing her dagger deep into his stomach. Her left hand came up and grabbed the swinging fist while she twisted the dagger deeper.

"Ahhh!" Nefertiti did nothing but smirked as she looked into the shocked mans eyes.

" _This is for Stefania your pathetic flea, may your soul find judgement in the after life._ " She spat, her hand pulling the weapon out of him. She watched as his eyes glazed over, while his blood spread across the floor. The sound of a baby crying breaks her out of her bloodlust. Turning back around, Nefertiti crouches down over the child. "- _shush child, do not cry... your mother is here for you now.-"_

As she comforted the baby, Nefertiti ignored everyone else around her. They were inconsequential, Sighing, she smiled down at the newborn baby. While she wasn't expecting to become a mother on this new journey, she wasn't exactly unhappy about it. Nefertiti only looked up when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

" _Are you okay there lady?_ " A man asked, he was one of the Nordic sailors taking us to the new lands.

" _Yes, we are fine."_

_"Is that your baby?"_ He asked, pointing down to little Genim who was now whimpering upon my chest.

_"He is now, his father had just killed his mother and I had just killed his father. There is no one else to take him and so I will do it in their steed."_ The man just looks at her for a moment before nodding his head in respect.

_"You are strong, you will need to be. There are many things that could happen in this new world we are going to. I wish you good fortune young mother."_ Nodding at his words, Nefertiti carefully picked up the baby from his basket. Looking down at him, she tried to decide if she should change his name. Genim was nice, but to her it just seemed to fall flat. She silently took in his small features, from his black hair to his blue grey eyes. He will be a warrior for all her children knew how to defend themselves, therefore he needed a strong name. Thinking about it for a while, she finally came to a decision.

_"-I hear by name you anew, from now on you will carry the name Akar. For you will be victorious and strong in whatever path you follow.-"_ Nodding her head in confirmation, she smiled down at her new son. She will protect and love him till he was ready to leave her. Though she will never be ready to leave him, but years of heartache braced itself for his inevitable parting. Pulling him to her chest, she carried him up to the deck. She watched as the crew brought his parents up, saying a small prayer for the mother before watching them throw them over board.

She must of stayed on that deck for hours, simply watching as the waters splashed alongside the boat. Sometimes she would use her powers to make figures out of the water to play with Akar. In fact that was what they were doing when someone cried out land. Looking up, Nefertiti smiled happily as land came into view. She liked the waters just fine, but she was far more comfortable on land then she would ever be at sea.

" _-Did you hear that little one? we're finally here!-"_ She said joyfully, moving from the deck back to steerage to gather up their things. She didn't know what was in store for her here, but she knew she looked forward to it. Putting Akar back in his little basket, she went about gathering all of their things. She guessed it would take about three hours before they reached land. Humming a lullaby for her son she finished packing up everything they'd need. _"-Come on little one, it's time for us to leave.-"_

Gathering him up in her arms, she put him into his makeshift sling along her chest. Picking up his basket, she gathered the rest of their things and made her way to top deck. Nefertiti watched as they lowered the dinghy, sighing in relief when it was her turn to get on the little boat. The ride to shore was a little rough but nothing she couldn't handle. Once she set foot on shore she gasped, staggering back against the boat as magic unknown to her filled her entire being. This land was rich with magic, both light and dark.

_"Are you okay miss?"_ The young man asked her, his eyes shinning with worry.

_"Yes, I'm sorry I guess I just haven't gotten used to land just yet."_ She replied, smiling as she gathered all her things and made her way up the beach. From the moment she stepped foot on this land, she has felt something calling to her. Sighing she looked down at her little one and smiled,

_"-Well little one, it's just you and me now.-"_


End file.
